world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041715session
languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen where on the base are you? Vyllen Probably in his room. languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen is chillin like a villain Vyllen Most certainly. languidLachesis (GM) what is everyone else doing Doir cafeteria. makin a sandwich languidLachesis (GM) while Vyllen is logged into xbox live as xXx_420swag0licious360noscope69_xXx Melnia Melnia is rerecording the stock in the infirmary, since SOMEONE took stuff without properly marking their withdrawl Doir WELL Vyllen No. Stop. languidLachesis (GM) oh, btw Sami Sami is carefully, without looking at it, removing a page from an old sketchbook and placing it into a red-bordered envelope. languidLachesis (GM) is Seriad on Sorser or Melnia's team? i can't remember if she's available Sami Then captchalogging it. Miloko Melnia's team? Melnia Seriad is team Sorser Wait no Vyllen No Melnia Miloko yeah Sami Seriad is on Milokoteam Chartreuse Vyllen Yeah, she is. AS in On Chartreuse. Lily Lily is on the Base. How did she get there? No one knows. languidLachesis (GM) you know how she got there we talked about it Lily True. But THEY don't. languidLachesis (GM) Ok. Scarlet Over the loudspeaker: "Attention all players still on the base. I have heard that one of your number has turned themselves into a twink. And no one has brought him, or his head, to me. I would like this RECTIFIED." Melnia Melnia looks up from her note pad. "H-Huh, sh-she s-said.. wh-what?" Doir "aw shit" Lily Lily blinks. "Welp." Doir Doir's gonna run to Vyllen's room. droppin the sandwich and everything Melnia "O-Oh dear, I hope n-no one tries to h-hurt him" Mari Mari pays the loudspeaker no mind, continuing to fiddle at her workbench. Scarlet Doir, you arrive at Vyllen's door. Lily Lily is going to head for her room. Doir Doir knocks. "vyllen holy shit open up" Sami Sami is going to text Scarlet. Lily Where Vyllen had better still be if he knows what's good for him. Sami AA@RC: Scarlet. This really isn't necessary, is it? Vyllen Vyllen opens up, he's not even going to bother with the whole scarf shenanigans. "lmao." Doir ok Vyllen Vyllen heard the thing too didn't he? Melnia Melnia makes her way out of the infirmary, rushing over to Vyllen's room. "P-Please don't let me w-walk in on a m-murder sc-scene again" Lily Did Vyllen open his or Lily's door? languidLachesis (GM) RC@AA: Of course it is. Vyllen His own. Doir im gonna uh, roll to use... telepathy? and say somethin to him languidLachesis (GM) you did vyllen Lily Dammit. Doir can i do that Vyllen Because he just doesn't gaf languidLachesis (GM) sure Doir you can roll Sami AA@RC: He's not a threat to you or yours. He's just a little dork who admired you guys too much to think through his actions. Doir Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) RC@AA: His very existence is a threat to my daughter. Vyllen, roll will to resist, if you're resisting Vyllen Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 0 Wow that's amazing. languidLachesis (GM) Doir you are in his head Doir ok languidLachesis (GM) like a shitty song. Doir parenthesis = mindwords into his brain (alright dude theyre gonna come here and fuckin kill you) Sami RC@AA: How so? She's already Twink-married to Jack and it's not like anyone can beat Jack in a challenge. Vyllen "Yeah Doir I know. I'm not deaf." "But I will be dead if you know what I'm sayin." Doir "what i didnt say anything shut up im uh. here to kill you." (no i know how to save you shut up) Vyllen "Alrightalrightalright" That's completely monotone. languidLachesis (GM) @AA: For now. Jack might take a liking to him and decide he's better than Merrow. I wont risk it. Doir (i can pull out your mindghost and put it in a thing) (like a phone or something. we could get rubi to build you a robot body later or whatever. but point is, youd be under the radar.) Vyllen "Kinky." Sami AA@RC: Look, I totally get not trusting Jack. I am 100% behind you on that. I don't even know why you're trusting Jack for now. languidLachesis (GM) RC@AA: Better the .exe you know... Lily Lily is going to head to Seriad's room. This situation is in desperate need of a Light player, and one that perferably isn't hanging onto undeath by a thread. languidLachesis (GM) Ok, LIly you are at Seriad's door. What do Doir (so what you agree or no) Sami AA@RC: But why does who he likes more matter? Do you actually think Jack would do anything to help either of them? Lily Lily will knock. Vyllen "Okay, cool." languidLachesis (GM) RC@AA: To help a high priest, someone who is supposed to be his devoted servant? Doir (uh) (you could die) Sami AA@RC: Like Jack cares about loyalty. Null was loyal to him. Libby was loyal to him. Seriad Seriad opens up, she yawns, and blinks a little, "Uh... Hi?" languidLachesis (GM) RC@AA: No, they weren't. Lily "Hi. Lily. You're the stripperteen. There's a situation. Can I come in?" Vyllen "I'm fine with dying Doir. We've established this. It's part of my ongoing development. And I did this myself. But yeah I'm totally for you doing the thing. Go for it." Doir (alright) Seriad Seriad let's her in. "Wow um... Rude, but sure... What do you need me for? Isn't Kate around?" Doir "gimme your phone" Seriad "She's your go-to for Sylphing needs." Vyllen Can Vyllen ask his phone for consent first? 0u0 languidLachesis (GM) sure roll your computers or whatever we ruled for that Lily "Yeah, but you're a Light player." She looks around. "Look, there's cameras everywhere. Lemme just..." Lily will roll Mind to try and enter Seriad's head. Vyllen "Hey duder. We're gonna be headmates or something. You k with that?" languidLachesis (GM) roll mind lily Vyllen Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Lily Rolling 4df+5 (invoking skull) ( ) +5 = 2 Vyllen That was Rapport btdubz languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen roll will for the mind invasion er seriad Vyllen, your phone says "LOL sure Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) " Seriad you resist her attempt to mindspeak Seriad "What uh... What are you doing, Lily?" Lily "I'm trying to talk inside your head for privacy, now let me in." Seriad "Oh uh... Okay." Lily Rolling Mind a second time to try again. Sami AA@RC: Regardless, there must be some way to resolve this that doesn't involve killing or mutilating one of the players. languidLachesis (GM) RC@AA: Did I say kill him? I said bring him to me. Sami AA@RC: "Or his head." languidLachesis (GM) RC@AA: Does decapitation kill humans? Sami AA@RC: Very much so. languidLachesis (GM) RC@AA: The more you know Lily Rolling 4df+3 (mind to try and get in seriad's head again) ( ) +3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Seriad, roll will to resist Lily or conceeeede Seriad Wait can she just concede now or something? SInce she knows WHY Lily is doing it? languidLachesis (GM) Sure you can if you like Seriad Well... I.. Guess I won't lmao. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Another will languidLachesis (GM) Lily you get in Lily Sweet. Parentheses also equals mindspeak. languidLachesis (GM) so vyllen, you've gotten the ok from the phone Vyllen Yesss. Lily (OK, I'm gonna try something here. Just...don't freak out. It helps if you relax.) Vyllen "Uh... O-Okay?" Doir "okay? okay. im gonna do it now. dont resist or you could die." rolling mind? languidLachesis (GM) sure Doir Doir Rolling 4df+9 invoking student of the escaryogi and page of mind ( ) +9 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) vyllen are you gonna roll to resist Vyllen Nah. Doir Doir takes the phone and starts doin his mad mind shiz. Sami AA@RC: You have to understand why after your reaction in the memo, I assume you're not just calling him in for a friendly chat. Doir blitzin the FUCK outta those chakras m8 languidLachesis (GM) ok doirbles Lily Lily will attempt to roll Mind to take control of Seriad. Vyllen :| languidLachesis (GM) ok Lily, roll mind RC@AA: No, I intend to threaten the fuck out of him. Lily Rolling 4df+8 (skull, Do It For The Vine and Imogen in All But Name) ( ) +8 = 11 Seriad Shit. Sami AA@RC: So you're not going to ACTUALLY hurt him? And/or castrate him? languidLachesis (GM) roll will seriad RC@AA: I may castrate him. Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Shiiiit. languidLachesis (GM) Lily, you have control of Seriad for 3 rounds. though Seriad can contest the roll every round Lily Lily...Seriad? Lileriad? Seriad Hot. Lily Lileriad stumbles as she gains control. "Oh my God." languidLachesis (GM) doir r u rollin mind? Lily "You actually do have tentacles down there." Doir i did languidLachesis (GM) to blitz some chakras? oh i missed hit hang on Miloko the two most promiscuous characters, in one body Doir bb pls languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen roll will unless you concede Seriad, roll will as well Seriad Concede. I don't want to risk dying too hard. languidLachesis (GM) to resist the control ok. Seriad I mean, Vyllen Concedes. languidLachesis (GM) Doir & Vyllen, I need contested will rolls from you two Seriad Rolling 4df+2 (Seriad Will) ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Next round, Lily, you have control of seriad Doir Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 omfg Seriad Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 Holy shit Doir haha Seriad Wait dammit I forgot to switch to Vyllen. languidLachesis (GM) Doir, you barely maintain control of your mind as you feel Vyllen DEEP INSIDE YOU Doir "eccchchhh" Lily Lily will roll Seriad's Light to give Lily the advantage of GOOD LUCK RESISTING ME. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Seriad, Roll Will Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Wow. languidLachesis (GM) Lily you succeed with style you get 2 free invokes Lily Sweet. languidLachesis (GM) Doir what do Doir put him into the phone Lily I can burn both of those on the same turn, right? languidLachesis (GM) Roll Computers No Lily Darn. Doir Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) ok, Doir, Roll Mind. Doir Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Lily it's your last turn with control, what do? Vyllen, you may roll will to resist and stay in Doir's head. Lily Lily will attempt to roll Mind to steal Seriad's memories of how to keep her heart working. Seriad Wh... Why would I want to stay in that hell hole? languidLachesis (GM) that's not memories that's an instinctual response Lily Or, well, yeah, that. languidLachesis (GM) an autonomous reflex Doir it IS controlled by the brain i think the medula iirc languidLachesis (GM) You'll have to roll a pretty high mind check. Lily Lily's got Fate Points to burn. languidLachesis (GM) get to torching them then Vyllen, Roll Computers upon entering the phone Seriad Can I use the thing I got from Jack? Or is it a held item only? languidLachesis (GM) i'll allow it this once Lily Rolling 4df+7 (free invoke of Good Luck Resisting me and Imogen In All But Name) ( ) +7 = 9 Seriad Invoking Sci-Fi loving Computer Sorc. Rolling 4df+7 ( ) +7 = 8 languidLachesis (GM) Was that VYllen or Seriad? I think it's vyllen Lily That was Vyllen. Seriad This is a cluster fuck. But yeah that +7 was Vyllen. languidLachesis (GM) ok. roll Whatever you like to resist the murder attempt on Seriad while i type up vyllen's result. Seriad Okay uh... Rapport to try and reason with Lily? languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen, you manage to mentally reprogram your smartphone, taking over Siri as the AI. Sure, you get one free rapport before the Will resist Seriad invoking Honeyed words and Orgonne Witch high concept Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 6 "You... Lily I can help you? Why... What are you doing? I'm consufed?" languidLachesis (GM) Lily, Roll to resist her rapport Lily Could I roll Mind instead of Will? languidLachesis (GM) no Lily Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -1 Welp. Oh yeah! Could I invoke my thingy? Actually, no, let's not. Save it for when I've actually got a chance to resist. languidLachesis (GM) Lily, you take a -7 on your initial roll. The guilt plaguing you dropped it to a 2. Seriad, you can roll will to resist Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Lily All right, Lily's back in her body. Doesn't make much of a difference. She'll try again, on the outside this time. languidLachesis (GM) Go ahead Lily Doir, the Phone in your hand shows vyllen's face for a moment, before reverting back to it's usual appearance, in NEON FUCKING YELLOW. Lily Lily looks at her sadly. "I'm sorry. It's nothing personal." Rolling 4df+5 (using that second free invoke) ( ) +5 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen's body is crumpled on the floor. Doir "hahah nice it worked" "oop" Melnia can Melnia arrive on the scene? Doir Doir's gonna captcha that. languidLachesis (GM) Which seen, Melnia? scene* Melnia Vyllen scene languidLachesis (GM) sure Melnia Since she was on her way there Miloko me too? languidLachesis (GM) Seriad roll Will to resist Sure Miloko! Melnia Melnia arrives as Vyllen crumples to the ground in front of Doir Sami Sami sighs and decides to go to Vyllen's room. Melnia She gasps in horror. "V-V-Vyllen!" Doir "oh shit" Miloko "w-woah?" "d-dibs?" Doir "DONT SHOOT I PUT HIM IN A PHONE FOR SAFETY" "HE CONSENTED" Sami "Doir, what the flip?" Doir He holds up the phone. "SEE." "hahah man that coulda been bad if you hadnt gotten the full story" Miloko "w-well, s-should we t-take the b-body to A-Acenia's m-mother?" Doir "yeah, thats the plan." Doir picks his body up. "alleyoop" Melnia Melnia runs to Vyllen's side."Y-Y-You.. y-you k-killed.." Melnia is going to attempt to find a pulse. Doir "i didnt kill him just pulled his mindbrain out" "hes fine" Seriad Can't I just... flippin'... Concede? I mean, Seriad thinks no one would care if she dies and and Lily's rolls are so bad why even bother. And I think this is the thing she had to do to not die? And I don't want to kill Lily. But is that considered metagaming? languidLachesis (GM) Melnia, there is a pulse, but it's faint. It's like Vyllen's in a coma. Sami "...ughh. I don't like how this is going at all. She wanted to talk to him, and she was probably going to hurt him, but not kill him. I don't know what she'll do if she can't talk to him." languidLachesis (GM) it is considered Metagaming, Seriad You have to fight for your life Melnia "He's alive, we have to find the sylphs! Im going to g get Seriad and Kate!" languidLachesis (GM) unless the character is actually suicidal Doir "oh my god mary" languidLachesis (GM) and then you have to roll will to let it happen. Seriad Heheheh. Doir "hes not even in here" Seriad Rolling 4df+2 (Seriad's will) ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) was that to resist her? or is seriad actually suicidal Seriad Resist Miloko "can I cut off his b-bulge?" Melnia Melnia is gonna run to Seriads room, on her mission to find the Sylph of Light, if thats ok Doir "scarlets gonna do that i think, but you can have it after" Seriad Vyllen can talk right? languidLachesis (GM) tie goes to the attacker Yes, vyllen can talk through the phone like it's on a call Lily does one mental stress to Seriad. Seriad "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BODY YOU FUCKERS. JESUS CHRIST. GOD DAMN SCAVENGERS ALL OF YOU." Doir "hey im not scavenging im saving your life" doir says as he loots the crap out of vyllen's inventory "this is tax for saving you" languidLachesis (GM) Doir you can't seem to get into Vyllen's sylladex Lily Lily begins to sweat. "PLEASE," she says. "PLEASE DIE." languidLachesis (GM) It's been locked down. Doir with... what kind of lock? languidLachesis (GM) A twink lock Lily "I'M SORRY I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS PLEASE." Seriad "Wh..." Melnia Melnia knocks on Seriads door rapidly. "M-Miss S-Seriad?! A-Are you in there? W-We need a s-sylph!" Lily "GO AWAY EVERYTHING'S FINE." Doir i can read twink! languidLachesis (GM) Doir. It says, "Dibs. -J" Doir "damnit" "well, alright, looks like i think jack already called dibs" "and i cant mess with the international dibs protocol. they outlawed that at geneva." Sami "Why would EITHER of you need to loot stuff off of a rookie? You both have alchemiters and tons of grist!" Doir "um" "duh and or hello" Melnia "M-Miss Lily?! Wh-Where's Seriad?! M-Mister V-Vyllen is h-hurt and k-knocked out!" Lily Lily has tears in her eyes. "Please," she mouths. Sami "Also your boyfriend can just materialize things out of midair." Lily "HE'S PROBABLY FINE MARY NOW GO *AWAY*." Sami *thin air. Seriad Can Seriad roll Empathy to see what Lily is all up and flipping her shit about? Doir "yeah but. shut up." "yo we gotta go stop mary before she gets someone probably me killed" languidLachesis (GM) sure seriad Sami "How is getting a sylph going to get anyone killed?" Lily "WE'RE HAVING SEX." languidLachesis (GM) Lily, you can also make another attack Lily "HOT, STEAMY SEX." Seriad Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Lily "DO YOU WANT TO WALK IN ON THIS?" Doir "kate tho" Lily "I THINK NOT." Miloko "why d-don't we t-take c-care of the b-body?" languidLachesis (GM) Seriad, you know that Lily is afraid of what will happen if she fails. Doir "we gotta bring the body to scarlet" Melnia "P-Put your c-clothes, th-this is an emergency!" Lily Rolling 4df+3 (all my things are gone ;^;) ( ) +3 = 2 Seriad "Lily. What's going to happen if you gail to kill me?" Lily "NOPE. SHE'S ABOUT TO REACH CLIMAX." languidLachesis (GM) Roll will seriad Doir "miloko. you go stop mari. sami, um. i guess come with me?" "wait wait" Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Doir "i thought up a cool nickname earlier" languidLachesis (GM) Lily does 1 mental stress Doir "MASA. because cornflour based. which sounds like cornflower. haha" Melnia is Seriad's door unlocked? Miloko "no way, I'm g-going w-with you?" Seriad "Lily I can help you! Wh... What's the problem?" Lily "I can't tell you," she whispers. "I can't, you just have to die. Please." Miloko "I've got a c-collection to f-fill?" Sami "Look, Vyllen will probably need a sylph once Scarlet's done with his body anyway. Why not let Mary get her?" languidLachesis (GM) Yes Melnia! it is Doir Doir nods sagely. "both of you have very valid points. okay, lets all go to scarlet." Melnia Melnia opens the door. "I-I'll give you my h-hoodie to c-cover up, w-we just have to g-go!" Lily Lily panics and attempts to force Seriad to the ground to make it look like they're mid-coitus. Seriad Poor bb. I guess would it make sense for Seriad to roll will to decide if she's okay with this? Actually how would she even die anyways? languidLachesis (GM) You'd have to roll will, but then you'd either have to kill yourself or let lily ping you for 1 until you ded Melnia Lily and seriad are on the floor fully clothed. Melnia "U-Um, p-please g-get up, this is an e-emergency" languidLachesis (GM) Doir/Sami/Etc, you arrive at Scarlet & Rilset's room. Sami Lily: "I'M INDECENT!" Miloko I'm the ect. literally just me Seriad "It's... Fine, kiddo. Me and Lily are handling some business." Doir Doir knocks with his free hand, captcha-ing vyllenphone. "hello special delivery" languidLachesis (GM) oh ok wasnt' sure if someone else was tehre Scarlet "Come in!" Seriad "I... I don't want to accidentally end a kids life. But I'm also kind of afraid of dying myself. But if I do this I'll be considered a martr, or hero, or whatever." Doir Doir opens the door and goes in. "yeah so he's kind of in a coma but you didnt specify what state you wanted in him, just kinda referenced cutting his head off..." Miloko it's fine, I was just being dramatic Melnia "Y-You t-two are t-trying to k-kill e-eachother?!" Sami Sami looks very troubled by the whole thing and tries not to look at anything. Lily "IT'S A EUPHEMISM." Seriad "Maybe. I honestly don't know. Come back later?" Sami Le petite mort Lily "WE'RE TRYING TO DECIDE WHO TAKES WHOSE VIRGINITY FIRST NOW SERIOUSLY GO AWAY." Scarlet Scarlet is sitting in an arm chair, and furrows her brow. "Put him on the bed. I'll see if we can wake him up." Scarlet has taken over Rilsetdad's room. It's covered in pictures of baby Acenia and nudes of Laynne. Sami ...Lily. Seriad Seriad laughs. Sami That is the most outrageous lie I've ever heard. Lily shut UP Melnia Can Melnia roll empathy to figure out what the hell is going on or owuld it be rapport Scarlet empathy Doir Doir carefully lays him on the bed. "nice pics" Melnia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Miloko "I've got s-some i-ideas of how to w-wake him?" Melnia puch, fp to reroll Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Scarlet Scarlet examines Vyllen's body a moment. "Hmmm... He seems to have lost his higher functions. He'll die soon if I don't do something." She turns to Miloko. "What's your idea dear?" Melnia. They are DEFINITELY not sexing. Unless they're into weird shit cause Seriad is crying. Lily Lily's also crying, it's worth noting. Melnia "Th-This isn't the t-time for l-lying g-guys. I d-don't know whats up, but M-Mister Vyllen n-needs help." Miloko "s-stab him? a lot?" Seriad "Who?" Doir "hahah, youre a riot, miloko." Lily "GO FIND KATE, SHE'S A SYLPH." Miloko "or t-talk to the p-phone D-Doir hid him in?" Scarlet Scarlet shrugs. "Be my guest." Doir "goddamnit" Scarlet Scarlet turns to Doir. "A Phone?" She snaps her fingers and holds her hands out. "Give it here." Doir Doir begrudgingly gives it over. Sami Sami facepalms. Doir "wow thanks miloko now shes gonna cut off his phone dick" Scarlet Scarlet taps a few buttons on the phone. "Vyllen, are you in there?" Seriad "Uhhhhh..." Scarlet "Vyllen, how are you liking the phone?" Miloko Miloko just smiles Seriad "Well... I've kind of had the phone for a while? Please don't hurt us. Mostly my phone friend here though." Melnia Melnia growls. "Lily, s-stop this. Wh-Whatever is g-going on, wh-whatever b-bulldoo you two are up two, i-is it r-really w-worth V-Vyllen's l-life, o-or eachothers?" Seriad "We're kind of a thing. Not in a sexual way though. That's weird. Just friends." Sami "Scarlet, seriously, we just....needed a way to keep him from feeling it. When you, uh....do the thing. Because we figured you wouldn't use anathesia and..." "...you don't have to hurt him any worse than that." Doir "and actually i wanted to see if it would work" Lily "YES." Lily looks around, panicked and teary. "NO. I DON'T KNOW." She will stand and attempt to push Melnia out of the room. "JUST - GET OUT." Seriad This is most unpleasant for everyone. Scarlet Scarlet scratches her chin. "Do you want to stay in the phone?" Seriad "to be honest, not really? But you might just do the opposite now that I've stated my feelings on the matter." Scarlet Scarlet reaches into her bedside table and pulls out a stim gun, with an empty vial. "Well, Vyllen, I'm just going to take a sample of your blood right quick." Seriad "Uh... Okay! Neat." Miloko "m-maybe i-inject s-some a-air i-into his v-veins w-while y-you're d-doing it?" Doir "no miloko, the whole point was to not let him die" Scarlet Scarlet fills the vial, and tucks it into her bra. "The body's all yours, Miloko." Scarlet clutches the phone triumphantly. "I have everything I need right here." Seriad "I didn't agree to that." "And Rubi automatically get's a partial share of the body." Scarlet "Did I ask for your agreement?" Scarlet turns off the phone. Doir "hehe give her the butt" Miloko "w-would you l-like me to t-take c-care of t-this s-somewhere e-else?" Scarlet "I have a dissection theater i've added next door, if you'd like to use that. The rest of you, get out." Sami "What about Vyllen?" Miloko "ooh, t-thank you?" Scarlet "He's no longer your concern." Doir "a dissection theater?? holy crap on a cracker you're livin big here dude" Sami "He *is* my concern!" Scarlet "Why, you plan on killing another player?" Sami "He's part of our team! And you said you wouldn't hurt him!" Melnia "Lily, i-if you kill Seriad, h-how are you a-any better than S-Sami?" Seriad "This is... Different I think?" Doir "sami are we... leaving? should i go?" Scarlet "I didn't hurt him." Lily "I'M NOT." Still trying to push Melnia out the door. Sami "Don't pull that 'exact words' crud with me! If he's not in that twink body he's not a threat to Acenia anymore, right? Why do you need his mind?" Lily Rolling 4df+1 (physique to push her out) ( ) +1 = 2 Doir "yeah, what she said? woo go sami" Scarlet roll physique to resist, Melnia Miloko while the others are arguing, Miloko drags the body over to the dissection theater and gets to work, softly singing some opera as she does Melnia Rolling 4df+3 invoking Kill them with Kindness ( ) +3 = 2 Scarlet tie goes to the attacker she pushes you partway out the door Doir "hold on sami its gonna look like im more interested in watching what milokos doing and going over there but" Doir walks off. Seriad This was forever ago, but can Seriad try the will thing because now Melnia and Lily are fighting. A battle that will truly take forever. Scarlet sure Seriad Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -1 Scarlet "Because I'm going to attempt to genetically engineer his original troll body from his twink genetics, and put him back in that." "Meanwhile, giving his twink genes to Libby for her little project." Seriad Oh. FP to reroll. Scarlet sure seriad Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Melnia Melnia will roll Rapport to talk Lily out of this. "Lily, you're going to r-regret this, I p-promise you that. You're g-going to w-wish you could be a t-time player to g-go back and f-fix this, but it w-won't work. Y-You'll b-be doomed to r-regret what you've done. N-Nothing is w-worth another p-persons life." Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Sami "Oh. Um..." Sami looks flustered. Can she use her Intuit Motive stunt to tell where Scarlet is on the level? Lily Rolling 4df+1 (will to resist) ( ) +1 = 3 Scarlet sure you can try it sami Sami Rolling 4dF+5 ( ) +5 = 6 Scarlet what's the resist on that sami Sami It'd be Deceive if she's lying. Scarlet Rolling 4df+18 ( ) +18 = 21 Sami Or trying to keep her motive hidden. Scarlet trying to go against the social twink Sami Well, it's not like it was an attack. Lily I dunno if you saw with all the clusterfuckery, but Seriad rolled a 1 on her Will reroll. Scarlet she appears to be on the level Seriad, you have one round to try and kill yourself Seriad It's true. Scarlet or get lily to kill you Sami "...I hope I can trust you on this one, Scarlet. I know better than to think I can see through you if you were to lie to me, but there's really nothing to be gained by hurting him at this point, right?" Seriad Seriad is sick of this shit. Asphyxiation! Do I have to roll to strangle and to defend? Scarlet You can roll light to assist yourself as you like wait are you killing lily Seriad Nah Scarlet and Miloko, let me resolve the Lily+Seriad+Melnia Menage a trois before we disect a twink dissect* just urself then do what you must do attempt to end your life Seriad okey Rolling 4df+4 (Light, 'CLOSE THE CURTAINS')' ( ) +4 = 6 Seriad decaptchas her chain and fuckin' wraps that shit around her neck. And I'm using what should be my... last fate point to invoke my trouble. Is that a thing I can do? Invoking my trouble 'We're fucked. Why even bother.' for a bonus to FUCKING KILLING MYSELF? Scarlet all right you take 6 physical stress Melnia "S-Seriad!" Lily Lily whips around, utterly taken aback by this turn of events. Melnia "Lily l-let me past, I h-have to help her!" Seriad "Hey uh... I'm dying. That's what you needed, yeah?" Lily "Yeah," Lily says quietly. "Yeah, it is." Seriad "I can... I can keep going if you want." Lily "No, I can...I have to finish it anyways. I'll try to make it painless." She'll move forward and roll Mind to try and shut down Seriad's brain. Shoving Melnia out the door as she does so, I guess. Cause GCA gots to leave, it seems. Scarlet all right Melnia Melnia stumbles out of the door, as it closes (and locks shut I imagine) behind her, she starts banging on the wall, eventually breaking down sobbing. "L-Lily, p-please" Scarlet Lily, roll Mind Lily Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Scarlet seriad? Seriad What like... Will to make sure Seriad is okay with totally offing herself or somethin'? Lily You can concede, I bet. Seriad Because I think I just want to concede. Too many shenanigans for me. Scarlet you have to roll Will but if you make the will check you can concede Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Scarlet FP to reroll if you have one otherwise, will to resist, as your survival instinct kicks in Seriad Nah One more time? Scarlet yup Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Scarlet Ok Lily, you deal 4 mental stress to Seriad Seriad, how's your mental stress Lily It's filled. Scarlet and your consequences? Seriad Yeah shit's filled, yo. Lily Empty. Seriad I have plenty. Yeah by plenty I mean empty. Scarlet You'll need to fill those consequences, then as you haven't passed the will check to allow yourself to die Seriad Ahahahah AGAIN! 0u0 Lily Here we goooooooooooo. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Seriad Rolling 4df+2 (Seriad's will_ ( ) +2 = 0 Scarlet 3 mental stress Seriad Minor 'Headache' Scarlet Again! Lily Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Scarlet how do you keep getting 0s? 3 more mental stress Seriad magic lmao Again? Lily Well, fill a consequence first. Seriad Done. Scarlet which one did you fill with wut Seriad I did the Mild thing! And filled it with 'INCREASING CRANIAL PAIN' would that work? Scarlet sure so you're mild and moderate are filled? and next is ur severe hue Seriad mhm Scarlet ok go ahead Lily Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Scarlet take 2 mental stress, Seriad Lily That's a severe. Seriad Hm... What uh... What should I make it? Lily Who cares, really. Seriad BRAIN IS SLIGHTLY MUSH! Lily ONCE MORE WITH FEELING Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 6 Seriad Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Scarlet take 4 physical stress, Seriad Lily That's her extreme. She ded. Scarlet not yet she's in a coma Seriad :o Scarlet you still have to kill her, Lily mental stress wont do that Lily Fucking hell. Sami You know each of these consequences are free invokes, right Squigs? Seriad Replacing an aspect with 'Comatose' Lily Oh, sweet. Lily will take out Ursa Minor. "Stabbing privileges," she whispers, tears rolling down her face. She will stab Seriad in the heart. Scarlet roll with your invokes Lily Rolling 4df+9 ( ) +9 = 7 Scarlet seriad concedes being comatose Seriad RIP Scarlet you do 7 physical stress how much physical stress do you still have seri bb Lily Not enough to take that. She took 6 from strangle. Seriad Four left Scarlet so that's 3 over? Seriad Ye Scarlet Very well MEANWHILE MILOKO You have a vyllen body on the table in front of you his breathing is labored and shallow but still there Doir doir came too :D Miloko let's slit his throat, stop that breathing problem Seriad Go ahead and kill Vyllen too. Or his kind of corpse, anyways. Doir "wooo~ cut cut cut cut" "can i have the funny bone i need it for humorous effect" *humerus Miloko should I roll something? Scarlet one moment Scarlet bursts into the room in tears. SHe runs over to Doir. "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" A pair of carapacians come in, carrying a shrouded troll body. Doir "um, what?" "holy shit is that a corpse" Scarlet Scarlet nods. "It's SERIAD'S corpse. Lily just killed her." Miloko "is it my b-birthday t-today? c-cause it l-looks l-like t-there's a lot of g-gifts to u-unwrap t-today?" Doir "holy christ on a bicycle WHAT" "WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT WHAT A FUCKIN DICK" Scarlet "I suggest you take your daughter in hand, before Libby finds out." Scarlet glances at Miloko, wiping away tears. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Go ahead." Doir "libby and i just talked about wrangling her! but oh my god, wh... wheres lily?" Doir looks like he's about to cry. Miloko "uh, I d-don't k-know? it k-kinda s-seems a l-little w-wrong to do t-this now?" Scarlet Scarlet shrugs. "She fled, I assume." "It's up to you, Miloko, dear." "I can always preserve him on the brink of death for you." Doir "ex, excuse me." Doir walks out, texting Lily, GA: YOUR ROOM. NOW. Lily fyi LL i've only got an hour so if DAT RESOLUTION'S gonna take long i'd like to save it till tomorrow so i can rp with peeps cause i have a feeling i'll be in high demand Doir is sami still in the other room? Sami I think she is headed back to her room. Looking shaken. Scarlet it's up to you guys libby isn't going after lily till saturday Miloko "I t-think I'd l-like to do t-that? can I c-come by m-maybe t-tomorrow?" Scarlet because i'm not running anything tomorrow. Doir doir's gonna catch up to sami, then Scarlet "of course, dear. I'll put him in a tank till then." Lily And Lily's reward? Doir break the bad news to her + all that Miloko "a-alright? I t-think I'm g-going to go c-clear my h-head? l-later?" Scarlet For now? her life Lily Hehehe. That means I can RP, then? Scarlet "of course, Miloko." "For now, Lily enjoy it while you can Lily Kay. :c Scarlet if Miloko's done with scarlet that ends this log You may divvy up and RP with each other Doir thx for running lmao Lily yeah, thanks for running! Sami Yes, thank you. Category:Session Logs